Âmes-Sœurs
by cleecloux
Summary: Une vie morne, lassante, sans but, et rencontre inattendue. Résumé naze. Long drabble ou petit one-shot, je sais pas trop. Sasu/Naru pas très prononcé si puis-je dire.


**Je ne sais pas comment qualifier cette histoire (petit one-shot, grand drabble) comme vous voulez, une histoire naru/sasu pas très prononcé mais je trouvais ça sympa pour introduire ma première histoire, voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaise un tant soit peu.**

**Cleeclouux**

* * *

"Tout le monde cherche cette personne, la personne qui correspond à notre état d'âme, cette personne qui nous complète, l'âme sœur, comme on a souvent tendance à l'appeler, ce qui ne signifie pas forcément l'être aimé, non elle peut être un ami très proche, quelqu'un de la famille, une sœur, un frère, ou pour certains un animal, mais on a souvent tendance à associé l'âme sœur avec l'amour, il reprit sa respiration : mais dans cette œuvre, on constate que bien au contraire, non."

Le cours se termina sur cette phrase, la sonnerie retentit. Puis se succéda un autre cours, avec d'autres professeurs, une autre matière, un autre sujet, mais toujours la même chose, le même système lassant. Sasuke attendait la dernière sonnerie qui signifiait presque la liberté, bien qu'éphémère, enfin tout ce qui important; c'est qu'elle retentisse une bonne fois pour toute. Sasuke, un bel Éphèbe, brun, deux yeux aussi sombre qu'un paysage bercée de terreur et d'effroi, on pouvait seulement y discerner un ennui, une lassitude telle qu'on en eut presque pitié. Oui c'était vrai en plus, Sasuke, s'ennuyait de cette vie trop banale à son goût, il aurait volontiers échangé avec quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Il l'attendait lui aussi, cette personne, son âme sœur. Un proche de sa famille? Il détestait son frère, pourquoi? Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, sa vanité, son ego surdimensionné, tout ce qu'il détestait chez une personne. Il n'était en aucun cas en "osmose" avec ses parents, conflits, disputes et autre prise de bec résultaient de d'au moins chacune de leur conversations.

Un ami proche? Les relations humaines étaient bien trop compliqué à entretenir pour lui.

Il se considérait simplement comme une personne à part. Pas plus intelligente qu'une autre, ni au-dessus de la société, seulement une personne qui se voyait en dehors de la société, pas rejeté, bien au contraire, beaucoup de femmes le draguaient ouvertement, lors de ces cours, dans la rue, bien trop ennuyeux pour lui. Il pensait que l'amour n'était peut être simplement pas pour lui. Aucune femme ne lui avait vraiment fait tourner la tête.

Mais peut être se trompait-il seulement de _genre_.

* * *

Il se pressait de ranger ses affaires, seulement pour rentrer plus vite chez lui, seulement pour s'abrutir le cerveau devant un écran lumineux plus rapidement, ou pour réviser des notions et leçons qu'il oubliera certainement la semaine d'après. Il salua son professeur, et en l'occurrence, une de ses rares amies, Konan; une jeune femme, grâcieuse, de long et brillants cheveux bruns aux reflets joliment bleutés. Qui lui répondit par un sourire puis partit dans la rue opposé à la direction qu'avait prit son récent interlocuteur. Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps, elle avait voulu faire la même chose que son ami, peut être étaient-ils des âmes sœur? Où seulement des gens de passage dans leur vie?

_Qui savait?_

Il était maintenant chez lui, un bol de céréales dans la main en guise de goûter devant des feuilles surlignées, des photocopies, des feuilles de cours, son ordinateur ouvert sur un traitement de texte, une thèse. Et la télévision en sourdine sur une émission de musique.

Il travailla durant une heure, puis s'accorda une pause, partit prendre l'air, comme à son habitude, chaque soir. Une routine lassante. Il avait prit un peu d'argent pour s'acheter une baguette, dans un magasin français spécialisé, il aimait la France, et avait un penchant particulier, il adorait la nourriture de la-bas, il rêvait d'aller y vivre. Le Japon et sa pollution ne l'intéressant pas plus que ça. Il rentra dans la petite boutique si apaisante, et passa près d'un quart d'heure à regarder tous les plats et autres aliments venant de là-bas. Il demanda finalement une baguette et un croissant au boulanger qui lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire rempli de franchise, l'homme était blond, et resplendissait de bonté, de bonheur, de bienveillance, il respirait l'honnêteté aussi.

"Ce sera tout monsieur? Lui fit-il finalement.

- Hun, oui, vous êtes nouveau ici, hasarda le brun, cherchant à écouter le plus longtemps possible cette voix douce, qui lui faisait du bien, rien qu'avec ces quelques mots.

- C'est ça, depuis hier, je m'appelle Naruto, vous êtes un habitué?

- En effet, Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

- 226 Yens s'il vous plaît. Vous aimez la France alors?

- Énormément. Il lui tendit l'argent; Et vous?

- Je suis d'origine française.

- Oh, intéressant. Lança-t-il. Vous m'apprendrez le français alors?

- Quand vous voulez, fit joyeusement l'homme au cheveux de blés."

Une sorte de jeu s'installa entre eux, un question-réponse. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait tourné autour du pot, mais personne n'avait non plus envie d'arrêter la conversation. Une sorte de rencontre jeu amusant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. L'un étant aussi sombre que les ténèbres, ses yeux telle deux abysses très profondes. L'autre aussi lumineux et brillant qu'un lever de soleil.

Le_ Yin_ et le_ Yang_.

Le _noir_ et le _blanc_.

L'_ange_ et le _démon_.

La _vie_ et la _mort_.

_Deux âmes en perditions qui se retrouvent._

Deux _âmes-sœurs_.


End file.
